Degrassi of the Dead
by EllieLover19
Summary: Something weird happens to Manny when a zombified Kwan attacks her. Is she the only hope of her and her friends getting out of the school alive? A different take on the Degrassi of the Dead Minis.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley, Peter, Paige and Manny stowed away in Kwan's room. Desks were thrown across the dim-lit room, blood smeared the grimy walls. Something in here had changed into one of those… things, and it wasn't pleased. Manny's heart skipped several beats as the memory of Ms. H clawing into Jay's neck flashed through her mind. Peter nervously brushed his hands through his hair, Ashley hugged herself tightly and Paige froze in place, chills searing up and down her spine.

"I can't believe that just happened. Did that just happen?" Peter's voice trembled.

"Yes Peter it did, your mom just ate Jay." Ashley shouted.

"That wasn't my mom."

"Oh right it was just her evil twin." Ashley said.

"What is up with you being sarcastic?" Paige came.

"Me? Sarcastic? You of all people shouldn't even think about telling others how they act, Paige." Ashley shot back.

"Cool it!" Manny protested. "We're probably gonna die, this isn't the time to argue." The moans of the undead could be heard from the parking lot.

"Manny, what else can we do? We can't go out there, we can't call anyone." Peter said.

"We come up with a strategy to get out of here; you have the keys to the buses, now all we need to do is find a clear path outta here."

"And how do you propose we do that without getting killed?" Paige said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well I haven't yet, but we need to think. Doesn't the basement have a window that leads outside?" Manny turned to Peter, who continued to brush his hands through his now messy hair.

"I, I think so." He muttered.

"Then we'll head down there." Manny ordered.

"A basement? Manny, more of those things could've gotten in the school through there." Ashley said, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks.

"Well we don't have any other choice. We can at least try." A sudden creaking noise came from Kwan's cupboard. The door slowly opened as Manny, Ashley, Paige and Peter glared at the movement. Clawed hands reached from the cupboard and soon a bloody, moldy Mrs. Kwan emerged from the closet; her glossy, black eyes immediately fell upon Manny.

"No, no, no, no." Peter began to pant. Paige and Ashley grabbed onto each other, squealing. Mrs. Kwan unleashed a stomach churning growl before charging full force at Manny. Instinct took over the brunette, she didn't know why, but for some reason she felt like she could fight back.

Manny roundhouse kicked Kwan in her moldy jaw, the zombie teacher toppled over. The girl found herself in an immediate fighting stance, ready to take on Kwan again. The zombie jumped up and began flailing her claw towards Manny; she dodged each attempt. Manny grabbed Kwan's right wrist and flipped her towards Ashley and Paige. Before the zombie made any move on the two girls, Manny grabbed the zombie's wrist again and slid her across the floor. Her brain dead skull collided with a wall.

"Peter! Shovel!" Manny shouted. Peter tossed her the shovel he gripped in his hands; she caught it perfectly. Manny ran to the unconscious zombie and diced the blade through its gut. The gross body went limb, Ashley and Paige calmed their screams and Peter looked less than confused.

"OH MY GOD! You just killed Mrs. Kwan!" Paige gasped.

"Well she was gonna kill me." Manny said, trying to catch her breath from the fight.

"How did you… when did you?" was all Peter could say. Manny hadn't realized she'd just kicked the crap out of her English Teacher. She dropped the shovel and stepped away from the dead body.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up what I was thinking too" Ashley said.

"How did I do that? I've only taken like one karate class, and I was 10."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here before any more creepy crawlees decide to… creepy crawl." Paige and Ashley started out the door. Peter made is way to Manny, who was still a little confused at her sudden fighting skills.

"Manny come on, we've gotta go." Peter took her hand and the two ran out the room.

**Like It? Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The gang found themselves, once again, in the main hall. The zombies outside continued to scratch at the doors, trying to get in for supper. Manny remained in shock as the power that consumed her, raced through her body. She felt strong and confident; she knew she could take on these fiends, and no matter what the repercussions… somehow she'd win.

"So where's the basement?" Paige turned to Manny.

"Um, I don't know." Although the power made the girl feel stronger, the after shock left her a little queasy. She grew pale and lifeless in the face.

"I know where it is. Follow me." Peter led the way down another hall, Paige scurrying behind. Ashley took notice of Manny's weird behavior; instead of following Peter, she calmly made her way to Manny."

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just a little light-headed is all, we should get going." The two girls started down the hallway, but they'd realized Paige and Peter were completely out of sight. They must've bolted down another hall.

"This isn't good." Ashley muttered. And to make matters worse, growls were beginning to approach the girls form behind … and they weren't coming from the zombies outside. Jay and Hatzilakos limped towards Ashley and Manny. "Oh my god!"

"Great." Manny kicked Hatzilakos in the ribs, then performed a perfect uppercut to Jay's rotting face. The two fell to the ground as Ashley tugged at Manny.

"Come on, we have to go."

"No! I can take on two." Manny protested. Suddenly, the glass of the entrance doors shattered, the roars and growls grew louder. The undead didn't favor seeing their buddies taken down; they shoved aside the furniture used to barricade them outside. Whatever this new power was, it was definitely telling Manny to run.

"How 'bout a couple of hundreds?"

"Yeah, now we run." Manny and Ashley jetted down the hall, as the undead continued to pour into the school. Their limps had somehow become fast paced jogs, but Manny and Ashley were moving swiftly as well, keeping far distance from the zombies. The two turned right down the next hall and continued running. Ashley and Manny needed to get farther away from the monsters and stow away in the nearest classroom, before the monsters caught on to their sudden disappearance act.

After making several turns into different halls, the girls came to Mr. Henry's classroom. The zombies were nowhere to be seen, but their moans echoed through the hallways. Manny yanked the doorknob from Mr. Henry's door, Ashley darted through the room and Manny followed.

"Quick, let's use the desks to block the door." Manny ordered. She picked up two desks, as if they were weightless, and stacked them in front of the door.

"What's up with you suddenly becoming Super Woman?" Ashley asked.

"Just grab a desk or something." Manny grabbed two chairs and stacked them atop of the other desks. Ashley hesitated for a moment, giving Manny a look, but a small whimper caught her attention from the supply closet. Ashley slowly approached the door; she reached for the handle and pulled it open.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Paige blundered down the steps and entered the dark, stinky and hot basement. Their only source of light was the shiny moon that glowed through the large window, and hopefully their ticket out of here. Lucky for them, an army of flesh eating zombies weren't scratching at the glass trying to get in… for now. They'd just have to move quickly and get to the buses.

"There it is." Paige whispered.

"Wait, where's Manny and Ashley?" Peter asked, glancing around Paige through the dim basement.

"I thought they were behind us." Paige said.

"Well they weren't, I gotta go back." Peter started back to the steps but Paige grabbed hold of his arm.

"Are you crazy? You'll get killed."

"I can't leave Manny, okay. I'm going back and unless you wanna get on that bus, you're coming with me." Peter continued to the stairs.

"Why do you care what happens to Manny?" Paige said, pulling him back.

"Emma would've wanted her to get out alive." Peter ran back up the flight of steps, Paige stood behind looking slightly confused.

"How would you know? Emma's not even alive; she's probably eating Manny's guts right now! Peter! Peter!" after stubbornly rolling her eyes and sucking her teeth, Paige followed Peter up the steps. "Wait!"

Ashley's ear piercing scream erupted through Mr. Henry's room after she opened the supply closet. The girl was so jumpy that she screamed at the mere sight of Ellie and Marco staring back at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Marco asked.

"Sorry, just a little…" Ashley grabbed her two friends and hugged them tightly. "I'm glad you're okay, you just scared me."

"I see." Ellie said after Ashley released her nearly bone crushing embrace. Marco and Ellie crawled out of the closet.

"Ellie, Marco?" Manny said, joining Ashley's side. "You guys are alive, how, when?"

"It's actually kinda funny in the way that it's freaky." Marco said.

"Griffin was acting weird when he came back from the club. He said he had gotten bitten by some guy after breaking up a fight or something. " Ellie explained.

"A few hours later he went completely buzurke, scratching and growling at us. We managed to get out, but there were more like him outside." Marco continued.

"We got in the car and started driving, we heard on the radio about the G.M foods and how everyone was going crazy and eating people. They said to take shelter at a school or a church, and by the time we got here the halls were deserted. We thought everyone had changed… into one of them." Ellie finished.

"I guess we took Emma's protesting a little too lightly."

"Are you two the only survivors?" Ellie asked.

"No, Peter and Paige are supposedly in the basement, trying to get out of here. I don't know if they're alive, but they're somewhere." Manny answered.

"And they just left you?"

"No, we fell behind and… kinda got lost." Ashley squinted, preparing for the rage about to erupt from Marco and Ellie.

"So, we're trapped in here while Paige and Peter are taking an escape route? Why are we trapped in here? What's going on?" Marco gestured to the piled furniture in front of the door.

"Oh right, more bad news. This school is probably infested with zombies by now." Manny squinted as well.

"But don't worry, Manny's like some kind of superhero. She can fight these things." Ashley added. Ellie snorted at the girl's comment, Manny shot her a look.

"No offense, but I've seen these things move, and they move pretty fast. If the cops can't take them down, what makes Manny so special?" Ellie folded her arms, waiting for an explanation to this; Marco anticipated the response as well. As much as Manny didn't want to agree with Ellie, she was right. What made her so special that she could take on these things, that she could save the world?

"I, I don't know." The brunette said, looking from Ellie to Marco. "But I do know that they can be stopped, and I'm the one to stop them. So, from here and out I give orders. If you all want to survive you follow me."

"I'm good, as long as you don't get me killed." Ashley agreed. She nodded in Marco and Ellie's direction; they both gave the girls skeptical looks.

"I'm not so sure Manny's our savior, but I'd rather die with all of you then by myself." Ellie said.

"We're not gonna die Ell, not in high school at least. I'm in too." Marco raised a hand.

"Good, now we have to get to Peter," Manny turned to Ellie and Marco. "He has the keys to the buses; we're driving out of here."

"How? There must be hundreds of those things waiting for us," Ashley said.

"Ellie's right, they're fast but not that fast; we can outrun them if we just keep moving. Apparently they're not too smart either; we can use that as an advantage." Manny informed. "Help me move this stuff out the way; they haven't been pounding on the door so they must've taken another route."

**London, England**

"Are you sure? She's where? Toronto? Okay, I'll do a tracking spell. Why should we worry? Oh god! Bye, we'll update you as soon as possible." Willow disconnected with Selene. She ran out the room, moved through a few halls and ended up in the large study. The furniture had been moved aside while Buffy and Giles did their nightly training with the new slayers. "Buffy!"

"Oh hey Will, keep going girls." Buffy directed to the slayers. They were doing an assortment of kicks and punches. "What's up?"

"The coven has located another slayer." Willow said.

"Cool, I'll send Xand off to get her, and"

"He may need a squad for back up." Willow interjected. "She's in trouble."

**To Be Continued… **


	4. Chapter 4

"Zombies!" Paige screamed, running down the hall behind Peter. The monsters were hot on their trail, growling furiously and flailing their arms in the air as they chased the two.

Paige wasn't sure where the boy was going, or his plan to get to Ashley and Manny, but he had to do things quick before they were dinner. "Where are you going?" Paige shouted from behind.

"Just follow me." Peter replied. He and Paige darted down another hall, the zombies gaining on them.

"Peter!" Paige shouted. Several claws snatched at Paige's blouse, just as she picked up speed. The zombies roared in despair, they too speeding up their running pace. These things would never tire out, no matter how long they ran. Peter and Paige needed to get to their destination, fast.

"Hey!" Manny shouted to the zombies, limping in a messy formation . They immediately turned to her; they growled and charged the girl. It wasn't exactly a fair fight; four to one was pretty bad, but Manny could handle herself.

The first one struck at her with his claw, she recognized him from Simpson's class. Manny ducked the first blow, then dodged the second; she jumped in mid-air and her heel connected with his shoulder. A loud snap came as the zombie fell back in pain. The next was a girl, she literally pounced on Manny, forcing her to the ground. Manny pressed her feet in the beast's gut and kicked her off of her; she fell back into the other pursuers. Manny quickly came to her feet, she signaled for Ashley, Ellie and Marco to come out of Henry's room. They ran down the opposite hall, Manny stayed behind to make sure they'd have no followers on their trail.

The third came at her full force as well, Manny performed a fierce blow to the creature's head with her palm. He flipped over onto his stomach. The fourth didn't stand much a chance, Manny commenced a perfect swinging kick across the things jaw, it swirled to the ground. The girl ran off to join the scurrying group a few ways down the hall, Ashley lead the way through the dark school. "Are you okay?" Marco panted as they ran.

"Fine," Manny sped up to lead the three.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ellie asked.

"I have a plan, just follow me." Manny ordered.

"What happened to the basement? I was beginning to like that plan." Ashley said.

"If this school is filled with zombies, I'm thinking the basement isn't the best place to go. We're gonna have to find another way to the parking lot," the four of them dodged down another hall. "But we have to find Peter and Paige first. All of us are getting out of here alive."

**London, England**

Buffy called off training for an emergency Scooby meeting in the library.

"What do you mean surrounded by zombies?" the slayer asked.

"There was some kind of G.M foods breakout in Toronto and the entire city went crazed, or zombies to be more specific." Willow explained.

"And the girl, Manuela, she's the only survivor?" Giles came in.

"So far, that's all we know. The coven thinks she might've taken refuge at her high school." Willow said.

"By herself?" Dawn whispered.

"I know that must be hell." Xander said.

"Literally." Dawn added.

"Selene said that they sensed her slayer instincts kick in immediately, so she probably won't be safe for long. We need to get to her, like now." Willow said. Buffy could see the sorrow in the redhead's eyes.

"Okay, if the entire city has gone all thriller, then we need at least 50 girls on this. Xander, I want you to round up the slayers, only the ones that have been here the longest. Willow, keep in contact with the coven and see how our girl is holding up. Giles we need transportation, prep three jets for takeoff."

"Buffy, I recognize your determination to save this girl, but it's raining mad out there. We can't just takeoff at will; the storm has to settle a bit." Giles insisted.

"Giles we don't have a _bit_, that girl could be dead in a _bit_. We need to get to Toronto, now." Buffy ordered.

"I have a question," piped up Andrew. Everyone turned in his direction. "What are G.M. Foods?"

**To Be Continued… **


	5. Chapter 5

Manny, Ashley, Ellie and Marco had been running in circles for the last 3 minutes; if this was Manny's brilliant plan it was surely a crappy one. She nearly risked them getting killed two more times, after they ran into a scattered group of zombies. Marco, Ellie and Ashley skidded to a halt, bending over attempting to catch their breath.

"What are you guys doing? We have to keep moving." Manny said.

"Moving where? You've been leading us through this school for the past four minutes, we're going nowhere Manny." Marco panted.

"We have to get to Peter and Paige, I told you that."

"We can find another way out of the city, we don't need the bus. Staying in this school is only increasing our chances of getting killed." Ellie protested.

"She's right, Manny. We aren't accomplishing anything, face it, Paige and Peter are dead." Ashley said, just then Paige's shrieks echoed down the hall. Sure enough, she and Peter ran towards them … a horde of zombies following.

"MANNY RUN!" Peter demanded.

"Oh not again," Marco moaned. The six of them ran down another hall, then another, then another.

"We have to split up, lets' meet in the gym. GO!" Manny and Peter went left; Paige and Ellie turned right; Ashley and Marco continued straight. This would give the two a direct route to the gym; unfortunately they still had zombies on their tail. Ashley and Marco pushed their tired legs to the limit; they'd give out soon if they didn't get to the gym in time. To make matter's worse, Ashley toppled over a scattered piece of debris and the zombies were seconds away from her. Marco clambered back to Ashley, just as the monsters began to pounce on the helpless girl. Marco snatched her off the ground, he held her as they continued down the hall.

"Come on Ash!" he said, encouraging her to pick up speed. They were inches away from the double doors of the gym. "Come on!" he repeated. Marco pushed his legs further and further to get to those doors, he dragged a weak Ashley at his side. He threw his and the girl's combined weight through the double doors; they harshly met with the ground. Before Marco had time to rest, he had to seal those doors. He grabbed a long piece of wood that rested at his side; he shoved it between the handles. He knelt down, grabbed another piece of wood and shoved it through the handles once again. Zombies crashed into the doors, others pounded on it furiously, some moaned and scratched at the glass windows. After making sure the doors were secure, Marco fell to the ground beside  
Ashley, slightly closing his eyes. He turned to Ashley and said.

"Some night, eh?"

"Some night." She agreed. Ashley turned on her stomach and was immediately greeted with the sight of a lifeless Jimmy, lying back in his wheelchair, his face completely dead of emotion. Several bite marks pierced his neck. Ashley came to her feet and rushed to him, she placed a hand over her mouth as if trying to hold back the words about to escape her lips. Tears trickled down her cheeks at the thought of him suffering alone, confounded to this school and not having a clue of what was happening. "Jimmy." She whimpered.

"Oh god." Marco came to her side. "Jimmy." A still quietness fell over the room, sorrow for their deceased friend. Marco placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder; she laid her head on his. "I'm sorry Ash."

"We had so many plans. We were," their moment was ruined when Manny, Peter, Paige and Ellie stormed through the other doors across the gym. Manny and Peter stayed behind to barricade the doors, Ellie and Paige made their way to Marco and Ashley.

"Hey, are you guys," Ellie started, her eyes fell upon Jimmy's body. "Oh," she couldn't finish her sentence. Ellie immediately wrapped Ashley in an embrace, Paige did so as well.

"We're gonna get through this Ashley, we're gonna get out of here." Paige stroked the girl's hair.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but we really need to get out of here." Manny said. As if on q, the barrier Marco managed to put up broke, zombies poured into the gym. Manny new the place inside out, most of her after school life was spent in the gym. She knew there was a ventilation system that lead somewhere, other than here. Paige knew as well, she signaled for Ellie to help her get the door open, Marco joined in. Manny cartwheeled to zombies, kicking two in the process. She cracked her fist across one's face, kicked another in the groin, and spun swiftly with her left leg high in the air. She took out at least three zombies with that last move, it sent them crashing into their buddies. This gave them an advantage in opening the ventilation door.

"Guys hurry up!" Peter shouted to Paige, Ellie and Marco. The zombies pounded hard into the doors he struggled to keep closed, any second now they'd be joining their friends in the gym.

"Ashley, help him!" Manny ordered. The girl just stood their in aw as Manny fought off the zombies. "Ashley?" Out of nowhere, Jimmy arose behind her, his eyes were glossed over, blood ran down his face from the various cuts that impaled it. Becoming a zombie must be painful, cause he sure as hell didn't look this dead a second ago. Jimmy clutched Ashley's shoulder and began gnawing into her neck.

"ASHLEY!" Paige shouted, just as they opened the ventilation door. She jumped in first, Ellie second.

"Manny, come on." Marco said. Manny kicked another zombie in the shin before bolting through the ventilation system. Peter left the opposite door unguarded as he dodged through behind her, which made Marco the last. More and more zombies poured into the gym, Marco tried to make it through with his friends, but it was too late. Several of them grabbed hold of his clothing and pulled him out of the tunnel-like getaway.

"MARCO!" Ellie and Paige cried.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS," Marco didn't try to fight off the zombies; he just let them drag him away.

**To Be Continued… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry It's been a while, but here's chapter 6!**

_It was foggy, the room flashed white, a man appeared. He wore a plain gray suite and shiny spectacles lay on his nose. _

"_Into every generation a slayer is born, she alone has the strength and skill to combat the vampires and the forces of darkness." He said. The room flashed white again, Emma appeared, her eyes glossy, her hair drenched in blood and her clothes were ripped. _

"_Screw that, you're gonna die," she said, her voice hoarse. Another figure faded behind her, it was Ashley, her eyes pitch black and blood ran down her shoulder. _

"_You could've saved me Manny, but you didn't, you let me get killed." She whispered. _

"_No I didn't, I had to fight off the zombies." Manny struggled to say. Whatever state her body was in, the conditions were making it harder for her to breathe. _

"_You promised you'd keep me alive, but you let me die." Ashley whimpered. Another figure bled into the background, Marco, several bite marks pierced through his bare skin, blood drizzled from them. _

"_Manny, you didn't even bother to help me get away. You just looked as they tore me apart." He murmured. _

"_No Marco, I" Manny clutched her throat; something was choking her, an unseen force. _

"_Look, all of this is you Manny. This could've been prevented. I said it over and over again, but you never listened. Genetically Modified foods would get us in the end." Emma said. _

"_And just like they got us," Ashley began._

"_We're gonna get you." _

Manny jolted out of her sleep, she grabbed her throat and began choking on the sour air she gulped down.

"Manny are you alright?" Peter patted her shoulder.

"Fine," she coughed. "Just keep crawling."

"Are you sure?" Peter said.

"Fine! Keep, keep crawling."

"Paige and Ellie are still sleeping," Peter nodded in the direction of the two girls lying down ahead of him.

"I don't care, wake them up. Let's go." Manny ordered. Right on q, again, growls erupted through the vent. The zombies were in…

**London, England **

The slayers were stocked with weapons. From swords, to axes, to stakes, they were ready to take on anything. This girl was coming back to London with them alive, and whoever else survived the epidemic. Buffy set in motion a plan that would insure the termination of the disease, and in order for it to go smoothly, she needed her best man.

"Andrew, how's it coming?" Buffy asked. The boy fiddled with several wires connected to a large metallic cube that rested on the table in front of him; red lights blinked on either side of the box.

"Okay so far, I need to do a little more rewiring before this thing is able to make a massive boom." He said.

"How long could that take, exactly?"

"Probably 15, 20 minutes, then again this thing'll have to charge. So I'm betting on 45 minutes." Andrew said, beginning to tinker with a few buttons on the cube.

"Just get it done as fast as you can, we have no idea how fast this thing is spreading." Buffy placed a hand on his shoulder before walking off.

"Buffy, a word." came Giles.

"What's up?" the slayer said as she and her former watcher paused in a far corner of the library.

"You know that I'll always be on your side, no matter what the repercussions, but you're talking about destroying an entire country."

"Giles we need to get rid of what's causing this, and if that means annihilating a whole country, then so be it." Buffy started for the halls, Giles followed.

"Do you realize the history that lies in Canada? You'll be destroying all of its progress and significance." Giles argued.

"Do you realize that the majority of the population in Canada is dead? I talked to Dawn, she said we'd be lucky enough to find at least ten survivors in that whole country."

"Buffy, what about an extermination squad? We can send Faith out with ten girls, and the next day Xander can take his squad." Giles suggested.

"Do know how long that'd take, we would need all of our girls on it. There's no time for an extermination squad. Tonight, Canada with be gone."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be on the lookout for the exciting final chapters of Degrassi of the Dead coming this October. **


End file.
